


Nothing Else Mattered

by shakeitout



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Eastern Conference Champs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeitout/pseuds/shakeitout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For DeRez because how could I not. Based off of <a href="http://bdnpull.bangorpublishing.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/BRUINS060713-600x676.jpg">this picture</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else Mattered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeRez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeRez/gifts).



> SO as per usual I own nothing and know nothing about the real lives of any of these wonderful people. Side note: I have no idea who Fer's actual Bruins bff is, but I just put Thorty because of all the cute bro pics of them.
> 
> To see some in progress stuff, as always, you can check out my Tumblr here

            They had been dating for over a year, but right now, they had to focus on hockey. It was the playoffs. Despite being only two wins away from the Cup final, Brad had been wondering where he and Tyler were headed. They were serious; serious enough that the team knew about them. The public didn’t know. They didn’t want to be the first face of “You Can Play” and all that, but all the important people knew.

            Brad wanted to know what Tyler was thinking. He knew what he wanted. He was committed to Ty, but was Ty committed to him? He knew that in reality, Tyler was just a kid, but in Brad’s mind, he really wasn’t. He was probably the more responsible one in their relationship, especially despite their recent struggles on and off the ice.

 

            “Babe?” Brad asked one day as they were lying in bed before their pregame nap.

            “Mmm?” a drowsy Tyler asked.

            “How long have we been dating?”

            “Mmm, bout a year I think. Why?”

            “Just wondering,” there was a silence. “Are you ok, you know…with us?”

            “Marchy?”

            “Yeah, Ty?”

            “I love you. Of course I’m ok with us. Now go to sleep.”

 

            Tyler kept assuring Brad, but the doubt was always there. _Tyler couldn’t keep a girlfriend for more than six months. I’m one of the longest relationships he’s ever had. Everybody I know is thinking about marriage, or even getting married. Tyler won’t marry me. Not in a million years, he’s not ready for that kind of commitment…I don’t think. Do I even want to get married in the first place? Ugh Jesus I’m such a woman sometimes with this shit._

…

            “Hey, uhh, Fer can I talk to you later?” The locker room had begun to clear out after practice and only a few stragglers were left, Brad among them, dressing after their showers.

            “Yeah, Segs, what’s up?”

            “I uhh…it’s about that thing I told you about the other day,” Tyler attempted to but emphasis on the word “thing,” hoping Fer would understand what he was talking about. Ference was pretty perceptive usually. He was the one who had forced Tyler to man up and go after Marchy in the first place, but sometimes it took him a second to follow Tyler’s lead.

            “The uh…the thing?” Andrew asked. Tyler glanced sideways at Brad, who was busy joking around with the new rookie, Krug. “Ohhhh the THING! Yeah, totally dude. Come over to my place tonight. We’ll grab some food and stuff and talk about it. Krista and the girls are still on their cruise in Europe so we can just hang out, play some video games or something.” Tyler knew that Fer secretly hated Tyler’s own house, always full of his and Freddy’s friends; Brownie more often than not, and at least one dog at all times. Fer liked his peace and quiet, despite having a family that was always moving and going, so this would be a good place to talk to him about his and Marchy’s relationship.

            “Yeah, sounds like a plan, dude. Be over around seven!”

…

           

“So Marchy, you wanna go out tonight? Off day tomorrow,” Krug asked. The rookies always invited Brad and Tyler out, knowing their partying legends after the Cup a few years back. Brad was distracted, though. He was watching Tyler and Fer have a hush-hush conversation across the locker room. _Ty has been awfully close with Fer…I wonder what they’re talking about. They always seem to have all of these inside jokes and shit. They must be planning some big prank. I’m not feelin’ this…unless it’s on Dougie, in which case I’m totally feelin’ it._

“Sorry, Kruger I’ve got-”

            Brad overheard Tyler say, “Yeah, sounds like a plan, dude. Be over around seven!”

            “You know what, man? I changed my mind. I’m in. Where we goin’?” Krug’s face lit up as he and Bartkowski began to explain their plans.

 

…

            About an hour into his plans with the rookies and some of the younger guys, Brad noticed his phone ringing on the table. It was Thorty, so he shrugged and picked up.

            “Thorty, man, what’s goin’ on?” Brad asked as he took a sip of his beer.

            “Yo, Marchy? Are you with Fer and Segs? I’ve been calling Fer for like an hour and he won’t answer his phone.”

            “Uhh, no, I’m at the bar with the rookies. Why? What’s up? Is everything ok?” Suddenly, Brad was worried. If Shawn was looking for Tyler and Andrew, something had to be up. Shawn was one of Andrew’s best friends on the team; he wouldn’t dodge his calls on purpose.

            “Huh, oh yeah everything’s fine. I just really needed to talk to- uhm; you know what I’ll just try to call Fer again. I’ll see you at skate tomorrow. Bye, Marchy.” The line disconnected. _What the fuck is up with those two?_

…

They beat the Leafs. Holy fuck they beat the Toronto Maple Leafs in game seven, after being down three goals with under twelve minutes left. Marchy honestly couldn’t even remember that night other than screaming, and hugging, and a killer blowjob from Segs.

…

            Tyler was sneaking around. Brad was sure of it. He kept running off to “the store” and then coming back with little to no groceries, claiming that he got distracted or something. _He’s not cheating on me; I can’t even believe that I could think that. There is NO WAY Segs is cheating on me. But there is something going on. He has been kissing up to me. Did he do something bad that I don’t know about yet? And why does he keep going to Fer about everything?_ Finally, after their last win against the Rangers to advance to the Eastern Conference Finals, Dougie caught up with him in the locker room after the game.

           

            “Dude, just talk to him,” Dougie gave him the “disappointed father” glance.

            “Huh? Talk to who?” Brad decided to play stupid, but he was no match for the ginger. He had incredible insight for a 19 year old.

            “Segs. You’ve been acting weird around him, and I heard you tell Krug that you think he’s been sneaking around. I don’t know why you’d ask Torey for relationship advice by the way, his fiancé wears the pants in that relationship 100%. But just talk to him and ask him what’s going on. What’s the worst that could happen?”

            _I could open my big fucking mouth and ask him if he’s cheating on me with Fer by accident because I have word-vomit._ “Yeah, uh, you’re right. Thanks, Dougie.” Brad patted the kid on the shoulder and waddled away toward his stall.

…

The Rangers series was a little more clear to Brad than the Leafs one had been, but maybe that was because of the way his scoring had finally taken off. They didn’t stop there though; they were up 3-0 on the Pittsburg Penguins before they even knew it.

This was all a sudden realization for Brad. He rolled over in bed toward his snoozing boyfriend and just whispered, “One more game, and we’re back in the Cup Finals. One more game.”

“We can do it. We’ve just got to keep going,” was all Tyler said before he drifted off to sleep.

…

The Penguin’s net was empty, and there was 16 seconds left to go. Brad couldn’t do anything except watch the clock tick and the play unfold. He saw the puck go flying toward the net, but thank the Hockey Gods Tuukka’s glove hand came out and scooped it. The horn sounded. They were going to the Cup finals.

 

The chants from the fans in the Garden were deafening, “WE WANT THE CUP, WE WANT THE CUP!” echoed over and over again as both teams made their way through the handshake line. Finally, the Bruins got their Eastern Conference Championship hats on and posed for a picture around the Prince of Wales trophy, taking extra care not to touch it.

Nothing mattered, they were going to the Cup. They had a chance to do it again, to hoist that thing above their heads and scream just like they did two years ago. It was coming; Brad could feel it in his bones. Nothing else mattered, because they were going to the Stanley Cup Finals. Or so he thought.

 

Just as he was skating toward the bench, still hugging the occasional passing fellow Bruins along the way, he felt somebody wrap their arms around him from behind. As soon as he settled into the grip, he was sure it was Tyler. The fact that they were openly cuddling on ice was probably bad, but Brad really didn’t care right now. He just smiled and continued to take in the celebration around him, so he almost missed it when Tyler whispered, “Brad, will you marry me?” in his ear.


End file.
